Dragoons and Martial Artists
by Moro the Demonslayer
Summary: Rose finds a young boy in the middle of nowhere with three other dragoons, but she has no idea that this boy will change her life forever. ATTENTION: the sequel, if you want to read, will be located in the Sailor Moon section!
1. Acquaintances

Dragoons and Martial Artists  
  
By: PlutonianRose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or say I own the characters or the idea of Ranma ½ or The Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Summary: This fic is as if Lavitz never died, and Serdian war was still going on, but they already know people in Serdio and Tiberoa. It's a crossover between LoD and Ranma ½. Rose finds a young boy in the middle of nowhere with three other dragoons, but she has no idea that this acquaintance could change her life, completely.  
  
Chapter One: Acquaintances  
  
It was a nice day at the Tendo training hall when,  
  
"Ranma, you going to pay for that!"  
  
Once again Akane and Ranma were fighting because of something stupid.  
  
"What'd I do?" Ranma asked as he fled for his life. Akane finally stopped chasing him as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In another world known as Endiness, the group of four young dragoons were walking through the mountains outside of Lohan.  
  
"Dart, what was that?" Asked a young Shana.  
  
"I don't know, it just looked like a flash of light to me." Dart answered as Rose walked on ahead. "Rose wait, we don't know what's up there yet!" He yelled, but it was clear that she wasn't listening.  
Rose kept on walking, she came to the middle of a clearing, she kneeled down to a scorched spot. Then she heard a yelp of a boy coming from the air, she looked up only to have a boy fall on top of her.  
  
"Rose, what's up there?" She heard the young leader of their group yell. She pushed the boy off her and got to a position that looked like she seeing if he was still alive.  
  
"Rose, huh? That's such a pretty name.' She heard the boy speak.  
  
"A kid, hmm, just a little kid, Rose who's this?" Lavitz asked as he armed himself with his lance ready to attack the boy.  
"A kid Lavitz, that's all, you can put your weapon down, he's temporarily paralyzed from the fall. He can't hurt us anyway, he's not much of a warrior." Rose lied as the rest of the dragoons made it to where she was. "What's your name kid?" Rose asked.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, and where am I?" Ranma said trying to move.  
  
"Hey quit moving, I wasn't kidding when I said you were hurt from the fall." Rose instructed. " And you're in Serdio."  
  
"Where is 'Serdio'?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Talk later, now you rest like a good little boy. Dart, how close are we to Lohan?" Rose asked.  
  
"About a days travel. Why?" Dart asked as he looked from Ranma to her.  
  
"Because he needs medical attention, he's broken his leg in two different places." Rose answered picking up the injured boy and walking passed the three dragoons. Rose imidiately sensed someone following them, "Get down!" She yelled dropping Ranma on the ground and catching two arrows, then she didn't see the next one coming it went straight through her side.  
  
"Rose!" Dart yelled as the Dark dragoon fell to the ground unconscious. Dart got to his feet and ran to her as did Shana. "Kid you can walk right?" He asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can." Ranma said getting to his feet and ran with Dart and the other two as they rushed to Lohan.  
  
A day passed and the finally made it to Lohan and ran straight to the hospital where a good friend, who helped save Shana was.  
  
"Hey it's you nice folks again," then his saw the injured dragoon. "So she got into some trouble, what happened?" The doctor asked as Dart lay her on the medical bed.  
  
"Well we were attacked by archers and she was hit while protecting pig-tailed over there." Dart explained.  
  
"Hey she's the one who didn't duck, it's not my fault." Ranma protested.  
  
"Ranma where'd the heck did you come from anyway?" Dart asked.  
  
"Japan, and why do you blame me for her injury, huh? I'm just a martial artist who is looking to find a way home." Ranma asked.  
  
"Well for one thing you just show up outta the blue and Rose automatically says that you need medical attention when you're as healthy as a horse. She says you have a broken leg when you're walking just fine!" Dart explained.  
  
"Will you two hush!? Rose can hear you and she isn't taking it well." Shana said as they heard Rose waking up.  
  
"Sounds like you're jealous Dart, what can't take it that I seem to want to help him." Rose whispered she tried to sit up, but grimaced at the pain and managed a smirk instead.  
  
"Alright fine, so how are you doing Rose, that arrow seems to be gone?" Dart asked.  
  
"It was poisoned Dart, poisoned arrows used by the Sandorans, deadly poison." Rose managed to say.  
  
"Poisoned, but then why did you try to catch them instead of dodge them?" Shana asked as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
"Because if I had tried to dodge them then they would have tried to hit you guys and I couldn't let that happen." Rose said as she looked at Ranma who started to look guilty. "It wasn't your fault Ranma I did this to myself." Still Ranma felt guilty for getting in her way. He didn't even mean to come to their world.  
  
"So what are we going to do, if that kind of poison is deadly, than it has to be a rare poison like the dragon's poison?" Lavitz asked no one in particular.  
  
"Don't worry it isn't a rare poison, it can be diminished by one herb only, the Ilex Sine, found in the deserts of Tiberoa, but can only be touched by a loved one of the poisoned one. Otherwise she dies in a week." The doctor informed the dragoons.  
  
"That's much comfort really, you give us a deadline, we can't make there and back by a week!" Dart whined.  
  
"But we have to try!" Ranma said.  
  
"Why would you care, you're the cause of all this?" Dart asked.  
  
"Because she saved me so I'm going to try and save her!" Ranma said storming out of the small building.  
  
"Dart, give him a chance, he could be our only hope." Shana insisted as they left to, for the continent of Tiberoa.  
  
"Are you coming Lavitz?" Dart asked.  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here and help the good doctor to stall the poison." Lavitz answered as the group finally left the hospital and Lohan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Ranma wait up we're coming to!" Shana yelled after the young martial artist. He stopped long enough for them to catch up then he kept on walking.  
  
"So where is this 'Tiberoa'?" Ranma asked as they walked.  
  
"It's another continent in Endiness, we have friends there who might know about the herb so don't worry about her." Shana answered as she saw worry in his eyes.  
  
"How'd you know I was worried about her?" Ranma asked not being his normal cocky self.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, you're not really good at hiding your emotions Ranma, I know you have feelings for her even if you two just met. And by the way she's acting, she only saved you because she has feelings for you in return. She isn't good at hiding her feelings either from her eyes, she'll be fine, I'm sure she's been through worse anyway." Shana explained.  
  
"Is that why you trust me and he doesn't?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well he just doesn't like it when any of his friends are hurt especially in your case because you were there when it happened and he didn't know anything about you or where you were from." Shana explained as they reached a gate that led to Tiberoa. They decided it best if they didn't enter the continent yet because of the way things had been going with Dart and Ranma, and the incident with Rose, Shana thought it best if they rested before getting into any further trouble.  
  
The next morning, Ranma was up and stretching his muscles before dawn and waited for Shana and Dart to awake. While waiting, he thought about what Shana had said about the emotions he could not hide.  
  
Do I really have feelings for a woman I hardly even know? Is Shana right about her friend's feelings and the way we both acted, I mean they don't even know who I am?  
  
Then he snapped out of his thinking state as Shana and Dart awoke from their rest.  
  
"Finally up, I see." Ranma said closing his eyes. "I thought you two would take forever."  
  
"Ranma, we're not used to the early bird routine you're used to, so lay off." Dart informed. Ranma just shrugged and got to his feet, then walked to where he could see the gate leading to the continent of Tiberoa.  
  
"Seems the guards are asleep on the job, let's go." Ranma said as he stepped forward an energetic wingly popped out of the tree above. Ranma felt himself hit the ground at the sudden surprise.  
  
"You called, Dart?" The wingly asked, as she walked over Ranma and to her friends. "You said something was wrong with Rose?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been poisoned by a suicidal Sandoran, thinking we were from Bale or something. Oh Meru, that boy there is Ranma Saotome, Rose saved him from the Sandorans that ambushed us." Dart answered the wingly's question.  
  
"Hi, I'm Meru! Nice to meet you, nice analysis on the guards, it's just a sleeping spell I picked up from a friend." Meru said helping the boy to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, okay, as he told you I'm Ranma, nice to meet you." Ranma said giving a small bow.  
  
"Alright, Meru, do you know anything about the Ilex Sine?" Dart asked.  
  
"Yep sure do, the elder's told me much about the special herb, he said it can only heal one type of poison, the deadliest poison that has never been cured because no one could ever find the herb of Ilex." Meru explained. "But I know where it is! I know where it is!"  
  
"Alright where is it?" Ranma asked desperately.  
  
"What are you, prince charming?" Meru asked.  
  
"We'll be lucky if he is." Shana interrupted. "Now let's go! We've already wasted too much valuable time!" Shana said urging Meru to proceed to the precious herb. Meru then led them across the continent line east of Fletz where the stayed another night since it took so long.  
  
************************************************************************ Back in Lohan, Lavitz watched as Rose became worse and worse in her chronic state in sickness. Rose though would not give in to death so easily, she wouldn't leave without a fight and he knew this.  
  
"Sir Lavitz Slambert! Is Sir Lavitz in here?!" Someone yelled from outside the room.  
  
"Yes, I am in here good sir." Lavitz answered. Then a knight came in.  
  
"Sir we've been informed that four individuals have just crossed the border, illegally. And King Albert would like to see you immediately." The knight informed.  
  
"Alright I'll be leaving in a minute." Lavitz said getting up from his seat and walking to talk to the doctor.  
  
In the other room, Lavitz told the doctor where he was going, "and don't let anyone in that room except for Dart and the others, I don't trust anyone besides you at this point." Lavitz than left and headed for Bale to talk with King Albert.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma, Dart, Shana, and Meru walked in Tiberoa to find the mysterious herb. They stopped every once in awhile to let their feet rest than soon continued their journey. Now they only had one day left, well not even that. Finally they made it to a field of the herbs they were looking for.  
  
"Well, who's going to pick one, we all know Meru's out, Dart, well she really isn't fond of you after what you did to Ranma, I'm not her 'best' friend either. So, that's leaves Ranma, why don't you try? We don't know if you're her friend or enemy." Shana insisted. So Ranma shrugged.  
  
"What could it hurt?" He asked himself. He bent over and pulled at one of the Ilex Sines, and surprisingly it came straight out. They all stared on in awe, except Shana who obviously knew what she was doing.  
  
"So she considers you a loved one? I'll have to ask about that one." Dart said to himself. "Well we better getting going, and what better way than to fly?" Dart said as Meru and Shana agreed with a nod. Shana and Dart transformed to dragoons and Meru let out her wingly wings. Then Shana carried Ranma on her back as they zoomed off to Lohan, soon it was dark, but they kept on going. They couldn't stop or else they might lose an important friend.  
  
Soon enough they made it and just in time, Dart ran to the doctor and the other three ran to Rose, Ranma to her side. Then the doctor came to the medical bed where Rose lay, barely hanging onto sheer life.  
  
"I'm going to need you nice people to leave the room, the herb cause much mental pain, and she can react harmfully." The doctor informed as the others began leaving the room. The doctor began mixing the herb to an ingestible state and made her drink it, she grimaced at the taste then settled down. He watched as he saw pain in her expressions and decided he should step back and did so as power burst from her body in immense light. Then she settles back down and was soon sound asleep and the pain was gone. The dragoons, and Ranma, heard the burst of light and rushed into the room, Dart and Ranma first in line. They looked to the doctor and realized no injuries, and then they looked to Rose and saw nothing wrong.  
  
"So is she going to make it doctor?" Shana asked.  
  
"Of course she is, the poison should be diminished thanks to the quick reaction and she should recover consciousness in a few hours." The doctor informed. Then the door to the clinic burst open and knights came running in.  
  
"Sorry to be so rude, but you are under arrest for crossing boarders illegally, by order of the King you are to be brought the Indels castle for further judgment." One of the knights informed.  
  
"How'd we cross the border illegally?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Unconsciousness of guards, during a war, no one is allowed to do such things." The knight informed. Then Lavitz walked in.  
  
"By order of the King, these people are hereby released of all charges, and they are not to report to the King." Lavitz informed. The knights nodded and left the clinic and then left Lohan. "So how's she doing any improvements?"  
  
"She'll be just fine in a matter of hours." The doctor informed once again.  
  
"Okay, what are we supposed to do until then?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"We could have a look around town, and leave Ranma here to talk to Rose when she awakens." Shana said dragging Lavitz and Dart out of the clinic as Meru followed.  
  
"She's really strong for her size and lack of muscles." Ranma said to himself.  
  
"You better believe it, she used to be sick with Dragon's poison, and she managed to hang onto life longer than I thought possible." The doctor said as he passed a second glance at Ranma then to Rose. "By the way, where'd you come from, the name Ranma, doesn't sound Serdian?"  
  
"Oh, I'm from another dimension, I was accidentally transported here while being chased by my fiancée," Ranma explained.  
  
"Oh so you're engaged?" Came Rose's voice.  
  
"Not by choice or anything, it my father's choice and his friend's, I don't want to get married to that tomboy. She's just not my type." Ranma explained.  
  
"Oh, so you're blaming your predicament on your father and his friend, well I for one believe you, what would that fiancée of yours say if she found out what you said?" Rose asked.  
  
"She'd probably pound me like she usually does and then I'd get beaten up by the rest of what I call friends." Ranma answered.  
  
"Well if you're going to be stuck here for awhile, you need to learn something, never judge anyone by species, secondly, don't get into any fights without the dragoons aid. Also, don't make Dart angry at you, he isn't a nice enemy." Rose said sitting up.  
  
"So, I see you've recovered faster than anyone normal, I guess you're wanting to get out of bed, maybe even find your friends and accomplish what you've promised." The doctor assumed.  
  
"And what did we promise exactly?" Rose asked unaware of the promise he spoke of.  
  
"You folks promised to help end the war a unite Serdio once again." The doctor informed.  
  
"Oh that promise, well then I guess we'd better get going." Rose said happy to be going somewhere. Then her and Ranma walked out the door and went to find the three dragoons and wingly.  
  
"Rose, what's it like living here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm not the one you should ask that question, Ranma, I'm not exactly happy living here, I'm sure if you ask Shana or one of the others that they'll give a better response." Rose informed.  
  
"But I asked you, Rose, all I need is what you think of this place." Ranma said, turning to face her cold steel eyes.  
  
"I hate it here, you happy, I hate living in Endiness, nothings nice about living in turbulent times, Ranma!" Rose said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I swear." Ranma apologized. Off in another corner, Shana and the gang saw Rose and Ranma talking about something when they noticed a sudden flaw in her emotional gate. She had gone from cold-hearted to emotional as in mad and sad at the same time.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Meru asked, when suddenly, Rose's head whirled around as a group of Sandorans ran into the commercial town of Lohan.  
  
"Do you think she saw that coming?" Dart asked no one in particular, he then ran out and confronted the Sandorans as they began to burn down buildings.  
  
"Who are you to pull a sword on us, kid?" One Sandoran snapped.  
  
"A Dragoon, and your worst nightmare!" Dart said as he, Shana, Lavitz, and Meru (surprising, huh?) pulled out their dragoon spirits and raised them to the sky. In a flash of multicolored light, four warriors clad in weird, strong armor, where the mere 'kids' were.  
  
"Ah the Dragoons, what a pleasant surprise," Came a voice.  
  
"No, Lloyd, we killed you in Tiberoa!" Dart exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, I'm pretty much alive and walking, over the past month, I've been making plans of revenge, you having no idea I was alive. Now I'm going to carry out my plans of revenge, but it seems the person who killed my family isn't here." Lloyd said creating a fake smile.  
  
"Lloyd, we don't know who you're talking about?" Dart yelled.  
  
"Oh, but you know exactly who I'm talking about, she's"  
  
"Shut up Lloyd! They have no reason to know about my dark past!" Came a familiar, feminine voice.  
  
"Ah, Rose how nice of you to join us." Lloyd said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about what you claim I did? I've already beaten you once, I can, and will beat you again." Rose said from the rooftop she was standing on.  
  
"Oh, why don't you try?" He yelled, as Rose jumped from the roof and the dragoons surrounded her for protection. "Seize her!" Lloyd ordered the Sandorans as they rushed in and battled the Sandorans and Ranma joined them out of nowhere.  
  
Lloyd watched the scene intently as Rose walked out of the commotion, unharmed. "So, want to try out your plans of revenge, Lloyd?" Rose asked as she transformed and he rushed at her. It was then that she realized he had the Dragon Buster, she got to a fighting position where the elegant sword would not harm her. When he got as much as three feet away from her, Ranma got in the way, pushing her aside and taking the hit. Lloyd then got really pissed off and gave off a red aura of anger, Ranma smiled and began to give off a cold aura and led Lloyd straight into his trap. Ranma led in a spiral, they neared the middle and Lloyd lashed out, hitting Ranma as he began the attack.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Ranma yelled as a tornado caused by the two mixed auras, was created and knocked Lloyd unconscious. Then Rose noticed blood in the tornado and knew it was Ranma's. She quickly detransformed in a flash of dark light and went to the bleeding Ranma as the tornado cleared.  
  
"Ranma, you're hurt," Rose said.  
  
"I'm surprised that you care all of a sudden." Came Dart's voice.  
  
"What so it's illegal for me to help an injured friend?" Rose asked suddenly switching to cold-hearted Rose.  
  
"But it's not like you to care so much, when you're yourself you didn't like to associate with normal humans because you were different, and since I'm not even sure who you are anymore because of what Lloyd said." Dart almost yelled.  
  
"What so you don't trust me because Lloyd said I killed his parents! Last time I checked, it didn't matter to someone like you!" Rose yelled, now angrier than ever.  
  
"Well, considering so much you haven't told about yourself, I have a reason for acting the way I am!" Dart yelled back. Rose just couldn't take it. She straightened her posture and looked him square in the eyes with a stare that would terrify most people.  
  
"You don't have a reason to know my back round because I've set that behind me and I don't plan on making that happen again." Rose said calmly and walked away from the city and her so-called 'friends' determined never to tell them her past or see them again, even if they had saved her life. Ranma looked at the retreating back of Rose and then glared at Dart,  
  
"Why'd you have to go and do that for, you don't seem to be a friend of her's anymore?" Ranma said getting up, not expecting an answer, he went to catch up with Rose.  
  
"Ranma, stay with them, you're not going to like where I'm going." Rose said as she stopped. Ranma walked until he was breathing down her neck and the last time she let someone that close, he died in the next few weeks. So she just transformed and flew off, leaving a confused Ranma. 


	2. Returning doesn't Come Easy

Dragoons and Martial Artists  
  
By: PlutonianRose  
  
Chapter 2: Returning Doesn't Come easy  
  
Rose left almost six years ago, not telling anyone where and when she was coming back. Ranma, now a best friend of Dart, travels with the dragoons, Dart, Lavitz, Shana, Haschel, and Meru. He became a very good friend of all the dragoons and was better than Haschel in martial arts. Well, now the group of six people, were in Lohan, they were walking beside a man, they recognized as the one who gave them the jar, which helped them save Shana, was going on about a stone that could heal anything. Interested in this stone, the group leader, Dart, and Ranma walked up to the stand, then they asked,  
  
"Could we see this marvelous stone?" The man just looked at them.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, but you must give it back." The man answered. Ranma held the stone as in started to shine.  
  
"No way, a dragoon spirit!" Dart exclaimed, as it shined in Ranma's hand. "How much for it?" Dart asked the businessman.  
  
"1000g!" The man said, Dart nodded and paid the man, and Ranma put the elegant stone away.  
  
"I can't believe it, who would think that a man who just happened to not know where he was six years ago be a dragoon?" Dart asked no one in particular. Then they watched as a woman about as old and tall as an old friend, with a dark hooded cloaked, walked out of the clinic and on her way out of town. Dart and the others quickly ran inside the clinic to ask the good doctor a question.  
  
"Who was that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She told me not to tell anyone and I promised her, I'm known to keep my promises, and I will keep my promise." The doctor said. Ranma just stormed out of the door and began out of town to follow the woman who might be the woman he had fallen for six years ago. He ran to the forest leaving the others in town as he continued his search. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"Hold still!" He heard.  
  
"But it hurts," he heard another female voice, then he went forth to see who it was. He made rustling noises on accident, the woman stood in a flash, rapier in hand, her hood fell and Ranma went silent as he saw who stood there.  
  
"Who goes there?" She asked.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." Ranma stepped out of the bushes so she could see him. She just turned around and knelt back down to the girl infront of her and bandaged her leg wound.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, coldly, she acted as if she didn't want to see him.  
  
"We saw you in town, Rose, we were worried that we'd never see you again. Why'd you leave in the first place?" Ranma asked.  
  
"To settle with my past, and I not coming back to your group, you now have the six dragoons, you don't need me anymore." Rose said getting up and helping the girl to her feet and walked past him towards the town.  
  
"I don't think Dart agrees with that Rose, he hasn't yet forgiven himself, he thinks because he was always yelling at me that that's why you left. He hasn't gone a night without crying over that." Ranma said.  
  
"A true warrior forgets the past and cares more about the future." Rose said.  
  
"Then that means you're not a true warrior then, huh?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I could never be a true warrior Ranma, not with a past I have." Rose said, she transformed and flew to Lohan.  
  
Ranma walked back to Lohan with a sad look on his face, he ran into Dart on the way in.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked.  
  
"Her." Ranma answered. "She said she wasn't coming back, she said that because we have the six dragoons, that we don't need her."  
  
"How can she say something like that, she knows that we care for her, everyone of the dragoons do in their own way?" Dart said outraged at what Rose had said to Ranma.  
  
"Well, she said, 'A true warrior forgets the past and cares more about the future.' I then said, 'Then that means you're not a true warrior then, huh?' Then she said 'I could never be a true warrior Ranma, not with a past I have.' Do you guys know anything about her past?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No, we know nothing about her path except she went through really hard times." Dart answered.  
  
"Well, would you like to know what she's running from?" Came a voice, familiar.  
"What Lloyd, I doubt anything you'll tell us is true?" Dart asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you about why Rose is so solitary, but why would you want to listen to me?" Lloyd said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, I need to hear this, tell us what you know." Ranma said, "But I want all truth, no lies, you lie and we kill you on the spot."  
  
"Fine, follow me, oh, and the whole group might want to hear this, so get them if you want."  
  
"No need, we're already here." Shana said.  
  
"Fine, let me begin by saying that Rose is way older than you think, she over 11,000 years old, due to a choker that she wears." Lloyd began. "She was alive and was one of the dragoons in the Dragon Campaign. She is also known to many as the Black Monster, killing villages worth of people for what many believe for the worse. She has a really hard time, she lost this man named Zeig during the Dragon Campaign and five others. And the kid you saw Ranma, the five year old kid, is your daughter, yours and Rose's." Lloyd said with mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"What, me a-a-a-a k-k-kid!" Ranma nearly shouted. "But I never."  
  
"Of course you didn't, it's a little spell I used to get her back for what she's done to me, killing my parents then trying to kill me. I simply added your DNA to her and it impregnated her, that's why she left, not to overcome her past." Lloyd said, "See ya!" He then disappeared before Ranma could kill him.  
  
"Oh! I'm going to kill him!" Ranma yelled. Ranma was then grabbed from behind and soon found himself in the air.  
  
"Shut up Ranma, you shall not be killing anyone today. Be glad you have a girl, she needs to see her father." The captor said.  
  
"Rose?" Ranma asked surprised.  
  
"In the flesh. So, surprised you're a father, well, I wouldn't be surprised, you have at least three fiancées?" Rose said. She landed in the middle of the woods; he saw a tree with a rather large hole. "You can come out Apollo, it's okay." Rose bent down as a girl, with long dark green, and a mix between blue and titanium-violet, eyes.  
  
"Mommy, there was a man here earlier, he said he was a King, he had a cape, he was funny." Apollo said, with a soft giggle after. "He was looking for a man named Lavitz."  
  
"Okay," Rose said. "Mommy, who's that?" Apollo asked.  
  
"This is Ranma, your father." Rose said.  
  
"Daddy?" Apollo questioned, Ranma hesitated than nodded.  
  
"Ranma!" Came Dart's voice. "Ranma!"  
  
"Go." Rose urged, then she picked up Apollo and walked behind Ranma. Ranma followed Dart's voice.  
  
"Ranma!" He heard once again,  
  
"Over here!" Ranma yelled back, and they were met in a clearing.  
  
"Rose!" Dart exclaimed.  
  
"Mommy, who all those people?" Apollo asked, Dart looked down to see Apollo hiding behind Rose's legs.  
  
"Apollo, this is Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Haschel, and Meru. They're the dragoons." Ranma answered before Rose could get a word in.  
  
"Cool, real dragoons!" Apollo said.  
  
"So, Rose, you really do have a kid?" Meru asked.  
  
"Mommy, she's annoying." Apollo said looking up to her mother.  
  
"Well, you supposed to ignore her." Rose suggested, "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Rose, are you willing to join the group, or are you still flying solo?" Dart asked.  
  
"I guess I'm back." Rose said.  
  
"Alright!" Meru shouted.  
  
"Meru, please, I have got a headache." Rose said as her vision went blurry, she went weak in the knees and fell unconscious. Ranma caught her before she hit the ground. Dart pulled an arrowhead out of her armor.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, they must have been ambushed recently," Dart said as he pointed to the clothe around her waist. "She hasn't lost to die, but she has to get that thing stitched up." Then the group ran to the hospital, the doctor didn't look surprised as he was used to this special group of people.  
  
"So you say she's lost a lot of blood, well, I'm afraid she will have to stay here until she recovers, about a week to three weeks, at the least." The doctor said.  
  
"Sir Lavitz Slambert, please show yourself, it's the Kings wishes!" Came a soldier's voice. Lavitz ran out the door to see what was going on.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"I need to see the group of people you've been traveling with." The King ordered.  
  
"Yes, King Albert." Lavitz then led King Albert to the dragoons. "Your majesty, King Albert." Lavitz bowed in respect, as did the others who were conscious.  
  
"I need to speak to you on an important matter. It seems that a village has been raided by what the people said were a form of dragoon. They were all frighten, their houses were burned to the ground, I need to know if you've been past a village called Furni?" The King looked to the group for an answer.  
  
Dart nodded, "But we didn't burn down the city, we'd never do that, we save people not kill them, unless they've committed a serious crime like threaten the world or something."  
  
"Alright, well I believe you, thank you," Albert said walking out the door to the next city to ask.  
  
"Wait, isn't there a new dragoon, the Void Dragoon?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, but Lloyd has helped us, we need to let him slide just this once, next time he won't be so lucky." Dart said, he then looked at Rose who was smirking at no one in particular. Then as if listening the whole time she spoke.  
  
"There is a Chaos Dragoon, the most mysterious of all, in power and origin. No one knows where it came from, it just appeared in a child's hand one day and that child had the power." Rose explained.  
  
"Rose, are you okay?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine." She answered.  
  
"Mommy!" Apollo said getting in Rose's lap as Rose sat up.  
  
"So which child has the Chaos Dragoon spirit?" Dart asked, Rose flinched at the question, but she answered.  
  
"The Dark Dragoon spirit was fused with the Chaos Dragoon spirit about two years ago," Rose looked down. "I visited Furni, with Apollo, only to find that there was another power there, a strong one, the spirit of death. Another person out there has the power over death, and the only other spirit that can counter enough to defeat is the spirit of time, combined with the spirit of night."  
  
"So we're supposed to wait here for those two spirits just to pop out of no where?" Dart asked.  
  
"No Dart, I have one spirit, the one of Time, all we need is the spirit of night and we have the Death Dragoon countered." Rose said as Apollo pulled out her dragoon spirit.  
  
"What! A five year old is a dragoon?" Dart exclaimed. Rose nodded, then turned to her daughter who put it away quickly.  
  
"But I have forbidden her to use it, all the Dragoon spirits are like homing devices to the Death Dragoon, if she uses it then the death dragoon will find her and eventually, if he does, kill her." Rose explained.  
  
"Well, do we tell King Albert?" Lavitz asked.  
  
"No, no one must know, the presence of this discussion and its secrets are not to be talked about in public, any one could be the Death Dragoon, even the king himself." Rose demanded and all people nodded, including the doctor.  
  
"So what are we to do, we have no idea who the Dragoon of Death is?" Shana asked.  
  
"Be patient, the Death Dragoon is on it's way, slowly, to Serdio, we need to keep it busy, there's too many dragoons in one spot meaning we have  
to separate, in groups if Rose said as a young boy than ran into the hospital room with a creature in his arms.  
  
"Hello, is the doctor around, I have an emergency?" The boy panicked.  
  
"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.  
  
"My fox, she's been hurt and poisoned, I don't know what to do." The boy said.  
  
"Well, may I see her?" The boy nodded, "Alright, you wait here, I'll be right back with her." The doctor took the injured fox from the terrified boy and left to the other room and the boy was left in the same room as the dragoons.  
  
"So, what's your name kid?" Rose asked as she eyed him.  
  
"Taylor." He answered. Rose looked to Apollo and Apollo nodded. Then Apollo froze time, she used her power to move her years forward, therefore making her as old as the boy, around 15 to 16 years old. Then she unfroze time and looked at the people before her, everyone, but Rose and Taylor were staring at her, jaw slightly ajar.  
  
"You guys wouldn't happen to be dragoons, would you?" Taylor asked, putting a hand in his right pocket.  
  
"N.."  
  
"Yes, we are, oh Dragoon of Ice." Apollo said, looking at him. Dart stared at Apollo then glared at Rose.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Dart whispered, Rose nodded, and smiled, Dart was shocked, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Who's the fox?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Kitsuna, my guardian since my mother passed away and my father left. She was always there for me." Taylor said keeping tears away. Shana then walked into the room the doctor disappeared into and about five minutes later came out with a sleeping fox. The doctor came out afterwards. "Kitsuna!" Taylor exclaimed. 'But how?"  
  
"Dragoon of light, and healing." Shana answered. She let the fox down and it ran to Apollo's side, surprisingly, then it was surrounded by dark energy, and became a larger sized fox. Much like her mini self, she had two stripes on the middle of her back, black tipped ears, black- tipped tail, and red, black rimmed, eyes.  
  
"So what dragoon spirits do you possess?" Taylor asked. Rose looked at him.  
  
"Apollo, hide your energy level, the Dragoon of Death is close." She commanded and Apollo did that, without any trouble.  
  
"So how are we to separate into groups?" Dart asked.  
  
"Well, I figured we could split into two groups."  
  
"The first group would consist of Dart, Shana, Haschel, Meru, and Lavitz. And then the rest in the other group." Apollo continued, as Rose went weak and couldn't muster enough strength to speak any longer.  
  
"Well, that sounds alright, I guess, so Taylor is with you guys, come on." Dart said as Ranma helped Rose out of the bed and they headed for the entrance of town. They walked there in silence; once they reached there Rose spoke.  
  
"We'll all meet in Fletz, if you guys seem to get there before us, don't look suspicious, even if we have friends there, the Death Dragoon is not our friend, and may have a sort of control over people there." They all nodded and set off.  
  
"Mother, do you need any help, I mean I bet Kitsuna wouldn't mind if you rode her?" Apollo asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Rose lied as in the next few minutes she collapsed.  
  
"Rose!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"I'm okay, I just fell, that's all." Rose said as she tried to get up, but found that she couldn't feel her legs.  
  
"Rose, come on." Ranma said picking her up and they continued walking.  
  
"Mother, why don't you like to show weakness?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Because the last time I showed weakness to someone, it was to the one I loved, and he was killed later during the Dragon Campaign." Rose explained.  
  
"Wait, you were alive during the Dragon Campaign?" Taylor asked in surprise. "Wasn't that ."  
  
"11,000 years ago, yes it was, I'm the last remaining dragoon from that time, well it's a really long story, I mean, it will be hard to believe." Rose said.  
  
"So, I guess, you don't want to talk about it?" Taylor inquired.  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much says it all." Rose said, they trudged on through the forest while heading west to Tiberoa. They talked about things having to do with the situation, but soon came nightfall. Now it was time to rest for they were to travel early in the morning across the border, and the guards there were still strict on who to let through. (Night/ Camp)  
  
"Mother, what are we going to do, if we encounter the Death Dragoon before we find the Dragoon Spirit of the Night?" Apollo asked.  
  
"That is to be figured out if that happens." Rose said as she leaned against a tree. Apollo was soon sound asleep, as was Taylor; Ranma sat across from her meditating. Rose watched him as he concentrated; she hadn't seen someone concentrate that hard in a while, well since, Zeig.  
  
"What are you thinking about Rose?" He asked, she was jerked out of her trance by the sudden question.  
  
"Nothing really, just about the friends I had during the Dragon Campaign." Rose said, she looked down, ashamed of looking at him for so long, that was what had started her relationship with Zeig.  
  
"Oh, really, it looked like you were staring at me." Ranma said from right next to her.  
  
"And, your point is?" She asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"I know you like me." Ranma whispered into her ear, her eyes shot open. She couldn't believe it, he had seen right through her. He leaned on the tree also, "So you surprised or something, I've known this since before we cured you. When we had gotten to the field of the Ilex Sines, Shana suggested that I pick the herb, and the book says that only a loved one can do that, I pulled it right out of the ground." Ranma said. Rose felt color rise to her face, and then out of the blue she felt lips against hers. She looked to see Ranma infront of her, his eyes closed. She looked behind him to the kids. She broke the kiss, then she cleared her throat, Ranma turned around and saw Apollo and Taylor watching them. Ranma blushed and then leaned against the tree next to her.  
  
"What?" Taylor said as the two separated to two different trees. "Fine, next time we won't give you time to do that." Apollo elbowed him and he quickly shut his mouth. Rose looked at the two, with a death defining glare and they quickly went back to sleep. Once she was sure they were both asleep, she walked out into the woods, only to find that she was being followed by none other than, Ranma.  
  
"Where are you going?" He said, she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck.  
  
"The night is the only time I am alone, I usually don't stay with the group during the night, but I'm always there by dawn." Rose said looked back at him from their position. He wrapped his arms around her and she voluntarily leaned into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then they were sitting against a tree, enjoying the moment.  
  
"So, is there anything you want to talk about?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Not really," Rose said as she tilted her head up in order to see him. He looked down at her. "You know I haven't been like this in over eleven thousand years.  
  
"Well, I figured that when Lloyd told us you had lost that you had lost a man named Zeig during the Dragon Campaign." Ranma answered, then Rose looked back down, he felt one tear drop, then another. "Rose, don't cry, please."  
  
"I can't hold it in any longer, I've lost so much in my life, so many friends." Rose said as she cried into his chest. He sat there as she let out the water. It was like an hour later when she stopped, Ranma still held her close. Ranma tilted her head up to see a tear-streaked face. He wipe away as much as he could and she smiled, then they kissed again, this time without any interruptions. Ranma moved his hands up and down her body. Her arms were around his neck, and the continued kissing. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, not to far away from Taylor and Apollo.  
The next morning Rose awoke, she woke Ranma up and they went back to the kids, where they were still sound asleep.  
  
"Hey, Apollo, Taylor, wake up, hello!" Ranma said waving a hand over their faces. They woke up when it became annoying, and Taylor woke Kitsuna up who quickly ran to Rose's side. Rose picked up the small fox and it cuddled in her arms,  
  
"Come on you two, it's time to go." Rose said as she put the fire out and began towards the continent border.  
  
"Mother, do we have to leave this early, it's only dawn?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Yes, we do, because we need to get to Fletz around the same time the others do, if not sooner." Rose said.  
  
"Halt, no one is authorized to pass!" A soldier said, blocking the group's way.  
  
"We are authorized to pass, we are friends of Lavitz Slambert." Rose said, the guards hesitated then they let the group through.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Taylor said aloud.  
  
"No it wasn't, they're sending a runner to let King Albert know that we have crossed the border by mentioning Lavitz's name." Rose said and then they saw a Serdian running in the direction of Indels Castle.  
  
"Okay, so what are we going to tell King Albert?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Nothing, he can't arrest us when we're in King Zoir's territory." Rose said as Kitsuna hopped from Rose's shoulder and transformed to her larger self as bandits ran from behind the rocks. "We don't have time for this." Rose said and Kitsuna caught on, she used a simple attack and it took out the bandits it one strike.  
  
"How did you control Kitsuna, she's been mine for like, ever?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Because, some time after the Dragon Campaign, I found her, she was near death, I helped her back to health and she followed me around for awhile, right around to the four Moon Child killing." Rose explained as Kitsuna became fox size and was back on Rose's shoulder.  
  
"So she's almost as old as you?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Taylor, she is a type of fox that has unlimited life, until killed, homicidally, if I hadn't saved her, then she wouldn't be here, thank god I still have some humanity left." Rose said, whispering the last comment.  
  
"Rose, do have any other secrets you would like to share with us?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Not right now, we're five miles from Fletz, let's see what you got Kitsuna." Rose said, the fox transformed then they all climbed onto her back and Kitsuna sped off, she was as fast as the dragoons were. They made it to Fletz in no time. Kitsuna landed and was back to her normal size and back on Rose's shoulder before anyone could stop her. Then soldiers came running from the castle to them and rushed them to the castle.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Taylor yelled as they grabbed him roughly.  
  
"King Zoir, we have the strangers." One soldier said.  
  
"They have just arrived." Said the other.  
  
"Thank you, now be gone." The king said and they left. Rose was the only one standing straight up, the others we kneeling before the king. "Why don't you show respect, don't you know whom I am?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, you are King Zoir, you have two daughters, the eldest is Emily, the youngest is Lisa, Emily should have received the Moon Dagger recently, Lisa is still yet a child in your eyes, she studies astrology with her teacher. Emily and Albert are due to get married in about a year, Lisa, in your eyes is too young to get married so you hold her back. Your majesty, I am Rose, a friend of the one's who saved Tiberoa from the bandits." King Zoir smiled, as Rose finished.  
  
"So, you are nonetheless a dragoon?" he asked. Rose nodded and the others rose to their feet. "Ah Ranma Saotome, you were an excellent fighter last time I saw you." Ranma looked up at the King.  
  
"We are here on business, have you seen any suspicious characters around here?" Ranma asked and Zoir shook his head apologetically. "Well thank you, we'll be on our way then." They then turned to leave; they were stopped by the guards.  
  
"Where are you going, we have a guest who's been waiting for you?" King Zoir asked and another appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, it's been quite a long time, Rose, about what, let's say, 11,000 years." The man said.  
  
"Kanzas." Rose muttered, as she looked at an old 'friend'. "So once again, you want to get back at me because they seemed to like me more than you."  
  
"Pretty much, only this time, I've got more power, much more power." Kanzas said as he pulled out his dragoon spirit.  
  
"The Death Dragoon." Rose muttered. Apollo reached for her spirit, but Rose shook her head. "No, you guys, I've now realized that this is my fight, there's no need for you to get involved." Ranma was going to protest, but decided against it, he knew women like her enough to know you can't change her mind once made up. "Alright, you guys get out of here, with the King and princesses, this could get ugly." Rose commanded and they did just that and the room was cleared out.  
  
"So, Rose, you don't have all your little buddies here to help you, what are you going to do now?" Kanzas asked as he watched Kitsuna become a large fox, Rose just unsheathed her sword. She then brought her darkness dragoon spirit, only one of the two she had.  
  
"Fight you with not only one," she closed hand, "but two dragoon spirits." She now had both of her dragoon spirits in her hand, there was a bright light, and there was soon a Chaos-darkness dragoon infront of him, with a huge fox to her side. 


	3. New Surprises

Dragoons and Martial Artists  
  
By: PlutonianRose  
  
Chapter 3: New surprises.  
  
"What Kanzas surprised that I'm your worst enemy and still stronger than you?" Rose smirked.  
  
"No, little one I'm just surprised you didn't fuse your spirit with the Time Dragoon's." Kanzas said as Rose looked behind her to see Apollo in her dragoon form. "But she's really stupid to do that, even if you're here."  
  
"Apollo, where are the others?" Rose asked.  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Then go out there with them." Rose said.  
  
"No mother."  
  
"Oh, baby girl's talking back to mommy, that's so sweet," Kanzas teased, "then she'll go down with her back talking mother too."  
  
"Shut up Kanzas!" Rose yelled.  
  
"Why, are you getting angry?" Kanzas asked.  
  
"No, they are."  
  
"Wha?!" Kanzas said and looked behind her to see Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Ranma, Haschel, Meru, Taylor, and Apollo all at high power levels with powerful auras about them.  
  
"So, surprised Kanzas, I've got friends, you don't, what're you going to do?" Rose asked.  
  
"Well first I'm going to take down you're little buddy, what was his name, oh yeah, Ranma and send him to hopefully see Zeig, see what he thinks about you having his child." Kanzas said aiming a powerful blast at Ranma. He shot it off only for it to be knocked away by Ranma's fist.  
  
"Why does everybody think I'm weak all of a sudden?!" Ranma yelled as he threw a pebble at Kanzas knocking him in the head, and to the ground. "Oh and my weapon is martial arts Kanzas." Ranma said as the Death Dragoon got angrier, Ranma de-transformed and stood there giving off a cool aura while Kanzas gave off a warm aura, He rushed at Ranma and he was led into a spiral. As Kanzas and Ranma got near the center Ranma smirked, "You've fallen for it, "He said at the center, "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" And Kanzas was uppercut into a tornado off some sort. Rose stared in amazement as she saw the actual thing.  
  
"Gaia." She whispered, "The Earth dragon." As she said this Kanzas launched one last attack.  
  
"Death's Defining Blast!" He yelled as it was launched at Ranma and Rose. Rose saw it first and pushed Ranma out of the way and brought her arms over her head and chest in a protective stance as the blast landed. She had sweat rolling down her face as the blast began to strengthen, she gave up and it hit, she was thrown to the ground. She got right back up to see that the blast didn't effect her in any way, then Michael showed up, well his ghost.  
  
"As the Chaos-Darkness Dragoon, you have been chosen by the bringer of death, Pluto, to be his sign. You are the true Death Dragoon, but you are the opposite of Kanzas, oh he chose to go the destructive way." Then he faced Apollo. "And Apollo, you have been chosen as the Time Guardian, not only are you it dragoon, you are it's protector, one day you shall leave this world and to a different dimension where you shall meet many friend yet stay emotionless, on the outside." Then Michael disappeared and a green dragon appeared.  
  
"Ranma as earth's protector, I now send you home." He said as Ranma began to glow.  
  
"But he's not finished here," Rose said.  
  
"Alright if he must." He said and Ranma stayed. 


	4. Life is Worse

Dragoons and Martial Artists  
  
By: PlutonianRose  
  
Chapter 4: Life is Worse  
  
Ranma and Rose walked through the forest to Seles while the others took the short way.  
  
"Why didn't you let me go home?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because when our journey is truly over, I need you to help Apollo with dimension travel." Rose explained.  
  
"What, why won't you it's not like.you'll.die." Ranma finally realized that she wasn't going to make it out of saving the world from The God of Destruction.  
  
Two Years Later.  
  
"Ranma you pervert!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Ah, nothing like being home." Ranma said and he looked to the sky.  
  
"Ranma stop daydreaming and take your punishment like a man!" Akane paused. "Wait, Ranma daydreaming, that isn't normal is it?"  
  
Ranma was gone within seconds, downtown he walked silently thinking about the one person who didn't hit him because she liked him. He sat in a tree and though and thought. He soon dropped from the tree and began walking down the street. Then when he turned the corner, he could not believe what he saw. The raven-haired beauty he had fallen hard for.  
  
"Rose?" He said as he approached her.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She said in return.  
  
"An old friend." Ranma answered, she spun around and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ranma, I can't believe it, I've found you." She exclaimed.  
  
"Rose, how are you alive?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It's called reincarnation, Ranma, you should listen in school more often." Rose answered as they both heard a guy coming.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you ditch Akane for this low life of a woman!" Kuno yelled. "Akane Tendo deserves more attention than her!" Rose stood there as she watched this idiot try to offend her. "Are you not offended?" Kuno asked.  
  
"What so you want me to cry home to my mommy, sorry, I'm orphaned and have been all of my life, plus nothing has made me fume since Lloyd tried to kill my child." Ranma looked at her, she looked back.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She's been saving the world for the past five months now Ranma, don't you watch the news?" Rose said and looked to the top of a building. There stood five young "ladies", and a girl.  
  
"You, with the black hair, what is your business here in Tokyo!" the leader asked. Rose shook her head and walked away. Everyone one of the girls face-faulted, "Hey I asked you a question?"  
  
"Yeah and my answer is the cold shoulder." Rose said back.  
  
And this is where this story ends until next time. I suggest you wait for the sequel. 


End file.
